Tweenies
'Tweenies '''is a British live action children's entertainment series created by Will Brenton and Iain Lauchlan. The programme is centred on four pre-school aged characters, known as the "Tweenies", playing, singing and dancing in a fictional nursery in England. They are cared for by two adult Tweenies and two dogs. The show is noted for its indie-culture guest stars and bands. Popular artists who have appeared on the show include Band-Aid, Wham!, Paul McCartney, Coldplay, Radiohead, Blur, Take That, Elton John, David Bowie, and The Spice Girls. Non-musical guests include David Attenborough, Derek Jacobi, Patrick Stewart, Sienna Miller, Holly Willoughby, Floella Benjamin, Zoe Ball, and Pui Fan Lee. Plot Age: All Did you learn to sing and dance with the Tweenies? If not, you’re missing out! The Tweenies are 4 pre-school puppet characters who go to playgroup, sng and dance, and hang out with 2 grown-ups Max and Judy and 2 Dogs Doodles and Izzles. ''Tweenies is a great choice to help 3 and 4 year olds settle down and rest while learning more about friendship. Every kid has their favourite spot on the Tweenie Clock, Song Time, Story Time — where Max or Judy reads a story, Messy Time — where we make art, News Time — where we hear news, and Surprise Time — where we get a surprise. So come on everybody, join the dance party and shake it with The Tweenies! History on CBeebies The show launched with the network on February 11th, 2002, with the first episode to air being Prickly Fizz. Prior to that, the channel launched in 2001 as a Sky service. The Creators called up Musicians Liz Kitchen and Graham Pike to provide the music for the show, They used Music making systems, EMU Proteus 2 Orchestral, Roland SC-55 (later Roland JV 1080), Roland SC-88 and Apple Garageband, Barrie Bignold was later phoned up to compose the music for its final years of production, leaving Liz Kitchen and Graham Pike to have a break. It has a CBeebies Diner snack, Tweenies Funny Face Pizza. In 2004, Milo appeared on CBeebies Bedtime Story and read Beebie and the Skateboarding Adventure. The show's Merry Tweeny Christmas ''has aired in December of both 2003 and 2004. It left CBeebies after April 1st, 2016, only to be replaced in the schedule by Tree Fu Tom. However, the show officially returned to television and aired on CBeebies on Christmas Day 2018 after a three year hiatus. Criticism and Controversy '''WARNING: This section may not be appropriate for kids. ' There was a Tweenie song about eating too much sweets. But British dentists didn't like it, so the BBC removed it from the CBeebies Website. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/4724825.stm In the 2001 episode "Favourite Songs", the kids put on a parody of "Top of the Pops", and the episode has the character Max dressing up as the late Jimmy Savile, complete by using his catchphrase "Now then Guys and Gals". After Savile raped children and abused people until his death in 2011, CBeebies accidentally re-aired this episode on January 20th, 2013, which led to 216 complaints notifying the BBC, who scrapped the show for 3 months. https://www.bbc.com/news/entertainment-arts-21108337 Trivia * Kids who watched Tweenies were able to remember more of the storylines, and were more patient than those who watched exclusively Teletubbies. * In an effort to revive ratings and to appeal to nostalgia, CBeebies started re-airing Tweenies on December 25, 2018 as part of a rebrand. Tweenies was supposed to air for one week only, but due to the massive ratings success, it became part of the regular lineup. * On December 23 and 24, 2004, the Tweenies (along with Judy, Max, Doodles, Izzles) hosted "Tweenies Movie Merry-Thon," a marathon of Christmas movies and specials, including Merry Tweeny Christmas It was followed by Goodnight of Sweet Dreams, from 7pm on Christmas Eve through 6am Christmas morning, featuring sleep-related clips from shows including Tweenies. * Airing for more than 10 years, having tons of promotions and airtime, and even returning to CBeebies, Tweenies is one of CBeebies' most profitable, popular, and longest-lasting shows. * The show possibly returned to CBeebies because Disney lost the rights to Tweenies in 2011. * A US dub aired on Noggin from 2003 to 2005, when it then moved to PBS Kids Sprout (later simply Sprout and then Universal Kids) and moved again to Playhouse Disney from 2009-2011. ** The US Dub aired on April Fools 2014. Gallery 4af010f79e8743551a2deca6e6c1df1f.jpeg Tweenies DVBER DVBER S-l300-3.jpg|Tweenies is among The Best of pre-school television... The Official Album.jpg|But also on CBeebies: The Official Album! My Cbeebies Christmas Album.jpg The Ultimate Summer Collection.jpg CBeebies' Summer Party Bus.jpg Toybox Annual 2001.jpg Big Fun Time (DVD).jpg More Bumper Fun!!!.jpg Bumper Fun!.jpg Images-147.jpeg 51vD wUdmKL. SY445 -2.jpg F6742B7A-82EE-44DC-B9C5-BA9D8C8CF0E3.gif References Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:Shows Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Music Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:CBBC-orientated Category:Noggin Category:Disney Channel Category:Sprout Category:Disney Junior Category:2074 Category:2025 Category:2024 Category:2023 Category:Nick Jr. Category:Social and Emotional Development